


Rise Of The Goblins

by RonChee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Character Death, Consensual Non-Consent, Crack, Death, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fights, Goblins, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Insert, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonChee/pseuds/RonChee
Summary: Experience the world of Harry Potter like you've never seen it before from the perspective of a Goblin who desires to be more.Loosely inspired by Re:Monster.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Bone and Blood

I was born in near darkness but to my shock I could see quite clearly. I didn't understand, even as I looked up at the _monster_ holding me, a sharp fanged beast of a woman with pointed ears and a snarl etched on her face. I felt fear then- was this monster going to eat me? She said something a deep guttural language that I couldn't understand but the dark tone I did. I couldn't help a glare surprising myself that my face had no problem with the task. The look on her face lightened minutely and a deep rasping emitted from the creature which I realized was _laughter_. 

I was put into a chute of all things, a wild fall and slide that had me screaming in rage and terror but abruptly it leveled out and while I skidded painfully I found myself not seriously hurt.

Looking about I realized I was in a cave of all the things with dozens more creatures like the beast who had spawned me and realized what they were, and as I looked down I quickly realized I too had been changed. 

I was a goblin and a rather short one all told and I realized what the woman had said- not the exact word but the meaning was clear now. 'Runt.' I growled at that, my stomach joining the call and I realized how thirsty and hungry I was.

I looked about hoping to figure out how my 'kin' got attention for feeding only to watch in horror as the goblin children chased after and caught bugs the size of my arm ripping them open and drinking their blood before eating them. 

I was disgusted, so much so that my stomach rebelled but had nothing to regurgitate.

'No! I will not die because it is disgusting!' I managed to climb to my hands and knees and with a massive effort climbed to my feet, a hesitant hand in my mouth told me I was more than ready to join their efforts. 

'At least something went my way, clearly we're not as weak and helpless as newborn humans!' I approved of at least that much but forcing newborns to hunt or starve? To eat _bugs_? I growled, something that seemed instinctual even as I slowly walked mastering my balance astonishingly fast with but a few tumbles before half-diving and half-falling upon one of the massive caterpillar looking creatures and before I could think too deeply upon it ripped it apart with my claws and with a monumental effort lifted the halves and started drinking. My eyes expanded in shock as I got my first taste, the blood like liquid fire on my tongue tasting like nothing I've had before- a spiced iron flavor that made my heart pound harder in my chest and I couldn't help but devour the creature more tender than the finest rare veal and tasting better than anything I'd had as a human. Were it not for my limited stomach capacity I'd have hunted the creatures to extinction to sate myself!

As it was I took the remains with me to an empty bit of cave wall I sat against to slowly nibble on like a morbid chewing gum managing to eat every last bite.

There was a commotion of sorts and I looked over and saw a lone goblin climbing the sheer rock face towards the sole bit of light, the sole exit out of this place- and.. then he _fell_ with a crash and it was but a moment before the others descended upon him, his screams blood curdling as they started eating him while he was still alive.

I shivered half in terror and half in hunger as the scent of his blood hit my nose despite being full to the brim.

Just what had I gotten myself into I wondered even as I saw my 'kin' fighting over the very meat on the creature's bones and the marrow within.

Of course, the losers didn't just miss out on a meal, they _became_ it in a chaotic battle of fang and claw that swept through half the cave.

It was only when it was well over I grabbed the largest bones I could lay my hands on, sucked clean of marrow and started grinding it laboriously against the floor of the cave- I would _not_ die! I would not be eaten!

* * *

I washed up in the river flowing through the cave when I noticed it was clear of Goblins, drinking my fill as well but finding the drink none too satisfying. 'Is this my life now? To only be sated when drinking blood?' I wondered finding the thought less unappealing than it had been earlier. 

Finding a place to sleep where I'd be safe proved impossible but so far as I could tell after the feeding frenzy ended the others were unconcerned with each other. Still, I did as best I could sleeping in a patch of gravel, the sound of their footfalls on it would hopefully wake me.

* * *

I woke up warm and concerned, and when I realized where I was and what surrounded me that concern turned into a light terror that rapidly vanished when I realized nothing was happening save the sounds of a near pile of sleeping goblins. I growled lightly as I realized my incomplete makeshift spear was under one of the bodies and I considered the matter carefully before realizing I didn't dare yet object- I was as far as I knew the youngest, the weakest.

As it was I did my utmost to extract myself without waking any of the beasts up only to learn how quiet we could be, how useless the gravel was. 

Once away I claimed another bone starting work on it, my arms burning with the effort but if it was to make me stronger as well that was merely a bonus. 

Then the bugs were back clearly being dumped from the chutes which we had all come and everyone at once it seemed was awake and hungry, even those that had gouged themselves yesterday on bug or goblin and we _fed_. 

I used my spear for the first time nailing the bug with the second thrust, not yet sharp enough to do much but I weighed enough that I drove through it in anyway and it was just as good as the 'day' before, if not better. 

After my meal I went back to grinding the bone into as sharp a point as it could hold, this time making sure I kept hold of the spear through the 'night' waking up clutching it as the safety blanket it was. 

* * *

I woke up to a commotion, a goblin in the cave high above roaring his triumph the few Goblins that had been awake and hoping for another failure looking dejected. 

I on the other hand was elated. 

'It's possible, I can escape this place.' I doubted I had the strength for it yet but already I felt _stronger_ \- stronger than I had any right to be on my third day of this life

I continued grinding away at my new spear against the cave floor finally satisfied it was as sharp as I could make it, and I started hunting for _more_. Hair mostly- the only parts that Goblins seemed unwilling or unable to eat save bone and even then I saw more than one goblin chewing up that as well like dogs between meals even after all marrow had been extracted.

Making rope out of hair was far more difficult, the claws on my hands getting in the way occasionally even cutting through what little progress I had made, it took days of effort but finally I had a crude rope which I could tie the spear to my wrist, to make sure I kept it when I made my own journey up- if I failed I would not go without a fight!

I grinned viciously as I speared another bug clean through with the barest of efforts bringing it to my mouth.

'Perhaps next a bone knife?' I wondered as I worked on my body as well, sprints and pushups, sit-ups and practice jabs and stabs, slashes of my claws and more all in the hopes of being strong enough to _survive_ carefully balanced with not tiring myself out enough that I'd be easy prey.

* * *

Another goblin fell, and after a little over a week of bugs... I was curious and bored enough that I found that I wanted to risk joining in the frenzy. 

It was tempting, so very tempting that I could not resist more than holding myself to the outskirts and waiting for an opportunity. 

One came with a group of Goblins fighting so viciously among each other that the others didn't dare approach till they were done. 

When it was nearly over, when they were weakening and the other Goblins seemed ready to join in on the weakened survivors I speared through one of the live one's neck and with my knife cut a huge chunk of meat out of her thigh racing away before I could get further involved, having to stab one goblin who eyed me hungrily and stood in my way. 

No one else impeded me and I took a cautious bite, my eyes widening as the fire and iron taste exploded in my mouth far more intense than bugs with an undercurrent of lighting it felt and I found that unlike the bugs I could _feel_ myself growing stronger from the meal, the burn spreading throughout my body.

From then on I was nearly lost to the frenzies, with a monumental effort I kept myself to picking off the weak easy targets, particularly the younger smaller goblins that lost themselves to instincts and joined in on frenzies far before they were ready.

The smarter goblins started giving me a wider berth, the smartest copying me making crude bone weapons which I realized meant it was time to _leave_ before they could use my own tactics on me when I was distracted.

It didn't hurt that I no longer felt feasting upon my kin was improving me any longer, though I found after I'd had goblin bugs were unappealing and I wondered what came next.

I waited until the majority were asleep and slit a sleeping goblin's throat, it was all I could do not to eat my kill and it was harder still to wipe my blade on it's body and instead to get as far from it as possible even as the scent attracted the attention of the awake. The noise of the commotion of them descending upon it like piranha woke up the others as I made my way toward the light, a bone knife tied to my my left wrist tight and a spear dangling from my right.

I carefully made sure of each hand and foot hold as I climbed, slowly an carefully I made my way up only to wonder why I'd waited so long even as my arms and legs burned and I looked down on my 'home' watching the chaos amused and gave out my first laugh. 

A vicious chuckle joined me and I nearly startled off to my likely death managing only just to keep my balance and fling up and grab hold of knife and short spear turning to see a far bigger goblin who grinned at me viciously. 

He pointed a claw at me and I held my weapons tighter even as I nervously saw his other hand was on a leather handle, a glint reflecting off the metal of his blade that he'd yet to draw, his body covered in leather armor. A shiver was sent racing down my spine as I realized I was almost certainly outmatched. Even through the fear that crept through me I was more than ever aware of my nudity but I dared not release my weapons or move away from my readied stance, I would not die because of modesty!

Instead of attacking it spoke one word that I realized was to be my name, a dark sound that tore out of the creature's throat that I'd later come to realize translated into 'BoneSaw' to my amusement, a name I knew well as being the scariest little human I knew of.

The creature then pointed further into the lighted cave and without a word turned it's back on me seemingly without fear walking away. Hesitantly I followed seeing the source of the light to my disappointment wasn't the surface at all but faintly glowing mushrooms.


	2. Onward and Upward

If I had hoped the goblin was leading me to the surface those thoughts were wiped away as it became clear what I'd entered was only a bigger cave, one which had goblins digging with their bare claws, other sections leading upward had armed goblins watching on and keeping the way blocked.

The goblin who had been leading me grunted pointing at one of the tunnels leading down then out of a pouch poured a handful of rocks in his clawed hand, rocks with silver and gold and other metals I couldn't even recognize in in them along with gems. Pointing first at them he then pointed at the brighter light of the tunnels leading up speaking in grunts I couldn't decipher. That didn't matter I found, the meaning was clear, if I wanted to go up I'd need to first go down.

I nodded my understanding even as the Goblin went back to the tunnel we'd come from paying my adherence no heed, his job done.

I allowed my glare to show then- I was expected to labor away just for what humans got for free? I found myself hating my new species even more, and I wondered if the guards would care if I merely waited killing a goblin for their wealth but not wanting to risk going up against the armored and properly armed guards if they did.

'Wait, watch copy and improve.' I decided. It worked in the lower cave, why wouldn't it work here?

I'd had to remake or resharpen my spear and knife a few times and I didn't dare risk my weapon's becoming inefficient so as I waited my hearing sharpening to wait for a fight I was sure would break out eventually I started digging into an unoccupied tunnel leading down, and I found once I started it was near instinctual, and I couldn't help but wonder why none of the goblins down below had started digging out homes for themselves.

I found and heard nothing for a long while and started to prepare myself for along wait feeling impatient. 

That's of course when I heard the sounds of snarling and growling, thumping and screams that died as quickly as the began and I cautiously made my way out of 'my' tunnel toward the sounds.

By the time I reached the location I thought I'd heard them the sounds were all over and the goblins there eyed me viciously growling. I narrowed my eyes but backed off their little dirt hole but I did see just why they guarded it so jealously, the silver threaded rocks were as clear as day.

The bugs released to us were bigger and had two scorpion like tails and I watched how the other goblins ate the creatures tearing off the tip of their stingers first tossing them away into holes meant for trash and feces instead of in corners like further below and I frowned- did Goblins not believe in poison or did they simply not think of it? Then again, I dared not risk poisoning my own weapons lest I cut myself with them and did same. The blood and meat and blood were only slightly better than the bugs down below and a far cry indeed from the delicacy of goblin meat which I found myself craving.

I slept in my only slightly more dug out hole and for the first time got a restful night's sleep, the goblins splitting into tribes by tunnel it seemed, short term alliances that could end in blood if the red stained dirt was anything to go by.

Then I heard an almighty crash followed by more as the very earth shook and to my terror rocks and dirt fell around and on me even as I ran out into the main cave finding most of the goblins had the same idea as me. 

The sounds stopped and more than a few goblins got right back to work and not longer the rest hesitantly joined them.

Me? I tried to find the cave-in and to my delight I found it in the tunnel that had rejected me.

It was too dusty, the air too foul even for my hardier constitution to remain in long and I hardly dared digging in the place that was so unstable in any case... But I would be back to scavenge what I could I decided easily. 

* * *

It was the very next 'day' that I returned and slowly I started to clear what rocks I could ready to flee at need, nervous glances to the 'roof' every now and then particularly when with one rock I caused a near landslide that made the tunnel inoperable for hours, the very first decent sized rock with silver within it was given to a guard.

I'd half hoped that would be enough to buy my entrance to the surface or the next cave whatever it may be.

It wasn't, what it did buy me was a bag.

The goblin gestured speaking and I found myself actually understanding a bit of speech- keeping my ears peeled had helped more than I'd suspected. When the bag was full I could leave. 

It was with horror that I found no matter how many of the slightly shiny rocks I put in the thing that it swallowed whole without seeming to be weigh a bit more, still as empty looking as when I got it. I reached in and to my horror I couldn't feel a bottom even when it was up to my shoulder and it was only when I wondered where the rocks were that I felt them.

I doubt anyone has been as horrified as me to find such a magical bag.

It was late when I got to the first body and saw a similar bag tied to it's waist.

I grinned and had another two bags before every rock I shifted seemed to threaten the integrity of the cave further fist sized rocks impacting near me and one bruising my arm fiercely and I grew too frightened to continue. 

Still, the rewards had been well worth it, and the best part was one Goblin was still alive if heavily injured and all mine!

It was almost a shame that the goblin had been too injured to bother saving, but the meal that awaited me more than made it worth it.

I stored the corpses in one bag emptied of rocks and had myself a feast, every bite was a delicacy unmatched, and unlike the goblins below that gave me nothing save sating my hunger this one had a little more meat to his bones and I felt every bite myself strengthening me- more than all my exercise combined had accomplished in one meal!

Better yet the dusty air covered the scent well enough that I even ate in peace. The Goblin had sadly passed away and thinking it over I put the remains in the bag with the others hoping like with the rest the corpses in the bag were preserved, it was after all a magic bag, - if only I could be so lucky!

* * *

I was that lucky, the bodies remaining exactly as I'd put them in and I didn't even mind how much work was left to fill a bag to the brim when every day I ate like a king or so it felt, with one bag for metal laden rocks and gems another for meat rapidly a third was filling with bones and the forth with completed if crude bone weapons and tools, the work progressing much faster using other goblin's claws and bones that I cared naught if they broke in the course of my work unlike my own.

With the assistance I even started to find some stuff on my own- and I realized how I'd found them so easily- why I'd chosen this cave- I could _smell_ the metal in the Earth, faintly but I could and the smell was much stronger when it first appeared. 

A scent that had attracted _others_ with no great amount of dust like where I took my meals.

The first group showed me just how much I had grown as they cut off my escape eager not only to take over my cave but me as well. 

The first got a spear in his throat, diving out of the way only made sure of his death as I ripped open his carotid artery then they were upon me with one with a large rock held above his head, even as I blocked a slash of claws with my bone-spear which promptly broke in half, the remains were quickly used to spear his gut then the rock descended on my back missing my head by inches as I dove forward with a pained grunt managing to roll out of the way as the rock descended upon me again and I rapidly reached into the bag with weapons grabbing another spear with a thought and he did not get a third chance.

Then I turned to the last goblin even as more remained and to my shock the creature ripped out the two halves of spear stuck in the goblin and instead of attacking me stared down at the approaching goblins, an uneasy look toward me. I blinked but got the message and hesitantly nodded and faced them down myself with a new uneasy alliance. 

With the other goblin standing beside me, both of us armed with spears with me with a knife as well we found this group had decided we were too well armed to take on for dregs of metal and blood slowly backing away but.. I doubted just the two of us could hold it and more would be coming.

I frowned, it'd be a risk but... I threw my new spear at their feet and grabbed a knife out of my pouch throwing that as well to the feet at another and again.

They seemed uneasy and surprised by my actions even as I pointed at myself standing up straighter then at them and lowering my hand.

They bristled getting my meaning but when I hefted and stabbed the air with a spear as fast as I could then looked each them in the eye I found them lowering their heads one by one ending with the turncoat that joined me first who far more easily lowered their head and I grinned viciously pointing at the two of the corpses then at them, after all they'd do me no good if they were weak.

They didn't need any more telling even as I started cutting strips of meat out of the third dead goblin eating my fill and storing the rest. They saw what I did and copied me, good, they were teachable.

Better yet with a decent sized group no one attacked during our meal like I'd been expecting. 

Even better with a guard consisting of me or the first goblin to surrender along with one of the new members I felt almost safe. Almost, I would not forget what all of them had been coming here to do, and I had not forgotten that no guard had appeared to protect me- clearly they weren't here for that.. but... I found myself not minding as plans sprang forth of uniting this second cave under one banner...

I let the other goblins mine if they wished but mostly I trained them and myself as best as I could in near silence, keeping at least one goblin on lookout duty, the rest much more attentive to it and after the first sleeping guards brutal demise, a stab to one leg than the next breaking my spear in the process which I used to slowly and painfully stab his arms pinning him down and with my knife scooped out an eye popping the thing in my mouth and chewing finding the flavor not as good as meat but the satisfaction of their flinches at my actions were worth their weight in gold I thought even as I did the same to the other eye and left him there to slowly bleed out, if it weren't for their own hunger ignited by the blood.

Sleep was kept relatively safe for me by digging a goblin sized side tunnel and blocking it mostly off with rocks forcing you to climb up and through, with a 'door' made out of rib cages tangled together, something I was sure to hear if removed. To my amusement my feat was copied by the others readily, they were no more trusting of me and each other than I was of them. 

It was an uneasy alliance made uneasier on the day I decided we were _ready_.

* * *

I grunted once, drawing their attention toward me.

I hefted my spear and pointed it towards the exit of 'our' cave and vicious looks appeared on every face.

I paired up each spear wielder with a knife carrier by pointing taking the first to stand by my side as my own partner and we went to _war_.

I'd done enough recon to know the rough situation and we started at the bottom press-ganging individual goblins into joining or dying, the majority choosing the former getting armed and taught along the way the very basics and fed at least a small meal of goblin meat every time we gained a duo teaching them to work together knife and spear.

When we ran out of weapons? Well, we just had to make _more_. Already our group was biggest and truthfully I could have taken over the cave by sheer numbers and intimidation but I found I didn't _want_ to do that.

It frightened me a touch how much I'd _changed_ in such a short time that I thought nothing of leading my group now a dozen strong toward the largest other group at half our numbers and even when they threw down their rocks and the rare bone weapon that they did little to train with and less to sharpen. That didn't stop me from stabbing the closest goblin and the short battle was on as the goblins rushed to pick up their discarded 'weapons', not that it did them an ounce of good.

Divvying up their supplies- with myself taking the lion's share I joined in on the feast myself pausing only to bring a couple arms to the duo standing guard.

We recruited some, slaughtered some and did it again and again. None of our bags were close to full by the time the cave was under one banner. While perhaps I could have consolidated all our loot into one bag I somehow doubted even that would be enough...

So I lead the way towards the exit pausing a dozen feet away as I turned my attention to the rather nervous looking guards which had grown into a full squadron of a mere 20 strong.. against over a hundred and grinned viciously.

I raised my short spear and knife and charged with a roar, an answering call again swelling up behind me and to my delight and disappointment it was a rout, the armed and armored goblins racing away from _my_ hoard. I paused only to pick up a discarded metal dagger that in my hands was nearly the size of a sword and lead the way upwards!.


	3. The Rise Is At Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be advised the warnings have updated- things get slightly kinky.

  
We raced through the next cave past lava and rock, crude anvils and cruder dug out homes catching up to the goblins only to see they weren't truly 'official' guards at all but mere goblins doing the same thing as we had, a group taking over 'their' section of cave only they had become satisfied with their place in life blocking passage up to keep things that way, content, at least until now. 

They were even now trying to barter their way past another set of guards, ones armored in metal quite possibly doing the same until they heard us and started attacking the metal armored guards managing to win albeit with quite a few casualties and I allowed them to race away from us, let them flee.

I pointed to the goblin corpses, weapons and armor and my group got the idea. 

I took the best pieces for myself of course, an almost unblemished breastplate and chain leggings along with a proper spear! 'Bonesaw' I thought with a laugh 'was moving up in the world!'

After our brief break we marched on with me in the lead only to come cross a slaughter all those we'd been hunting dead and I was stopped by an bolt hitting in front of me, a proper army before me with ranged weapons as well, dozens strong blocking passage to an underground _city._

I grinned wickedly, despite my fear I couldn't help it, I'd come too far to stop, I wanted it _all_! I would not settle for a slightly nicer cave, I would not even settle for the city, I was no gopher! 

I roared and the hoard answered and we charged!

I took a bolt to the thigh causing me to stumble and several more dinging off my chest-plate by the time we closed the distance and was stopped by a blue shimmering barrier, a barrier which I roared in rage at and beat against. We couldn't turn back- we'd be slaughtered by the bolts, and my fellows mostly followed my lead doing the same even as they kept firing and finally with another bolt in an arm and several more goblins fallen the thing shattered and the battle was on!

It was a shock how _easy_ it was to move past the pain and fear, but I found myself grinning in vicious delight as I struck down a crossbow wielding goblin that had been frantically trying to reload and another and I grunted as I was batted away by a sword wielder who sprouted a spear through his chest courtesy of my partner who had finally caught up to me looking rather like a porcupine in his leather armor dotted with bolts.

The fight was vicious, the losses atrocious but in the end they'd all fallen and we were _in_.

Best of all we had yet another meal, one that quickly healed us of our wounds and strengthened us even more than before an restored the majority of our spent fatigue, and given that is it any wonder that I had us press on after a short tutorial on how to use the crossbows after figuring it out myself?

Our target? Why, that lovely little palace would do for now!

The streets were deserted and from the horns blaring I figured quickly why.

Amusingly they had far less guards- a mere seven even if their barrier stayed up longer it was no matter, though when more goblins joined the fight from behind us we might have had trouble.. if there weren't so few of them, shockingly few, a mere dozen!

Sure, we only had twice that remaining when they attacked and ended up with a mere seven survivors not including me but we were victorious and I gave roar of delight which was echoed by all of them.

The only disappointing part was learning the ruler had been one of the 'guards', so we had to content ourselves learning the language and as much as the caves and the world as we could from those that remained through judging by the manacles they were mere slaves female one and all but that was no large matter. It was a shame that the majority seemed lifeless and listless, and not much help but those were given away to the survivors who minus one were all male.

An even bigger surprise was learning just where the tunnel towards the surface lead, and I couldn't help but laugh making the ugly weak little goblin woman flinch away, but I couldn't help it! I'd figured I was born in a medieval land full of monsters, not Harry-bloody-Potter!

* * *

"AnkleBiter, you and HeartBane are to head down below and help out our younger kin, try not to eat too many of them- and don't let them eat _too_ many of each other and make damned sure they don't repeat what I did. We need the numbers, though do make them earn their place- their weight in metal, no more, no less then train them up and trade some of that metal to the blacksmiths for armor and weapons once they've earned it. Take the rest and put it in the royal coffers minus your cut- if your cut's too large, well, I'm always hungry these days..." I told them pointing them out and renaming them things _I'd_ remember, though to my delight they seemed to rather like having names and more understanding them and why I'd named them as such- one loving using his fists to fight more than any weapon and the other who always ate the heart first. 

They nodded, a fist thumping their gleaming polished chest-plates and headed straight down without a word of protest.

"RazorKnife and ArmsMaster, you are to patrol the city and recruit any that seem to have no occupation and are alone- if you find any magic using goblin willing to meet with me bring them to me- if not if you think you can subdue them non-lethally, lethally if you can't and bring them anyway along with any writings they have... In any case in the future you are to be in charge of my city guard when your numbers are up- wait a moment. BloodFirst and StoneCarnage, you are to go with them and taking some recruits guard the entrance to the city, the cowards may have sealed the doors of their little bank but that doesn't mean they may not get help and open them before we can get through ourselves... or tunnel around. Both your groups are also to split the duties of policing the city against theft, rebellion and unwanton murder- again we need the numbers too badly to allow such to stand. Go." Out of them all Bloodfist and StoneCarnage were the odder ones, Bloodfist hated the use of weapons and StoneCarnage... well, it was odd that those two seemed to hate each other given that one used naught but rocks and stones for weapons- that he'd survived and had a string of ears to keep track of his kills as proof of his prowess with them was even more of a surprise, albeit a good one. More surprising than that was despite their hate for one another they showed it with a rather powerful rivalry that made them the strongest pair aside from me and mine was the biggest and best surprise of all. 

They saluted and were off without a word of question, good help was rather nice to find and I found after battling together I even trusted them to a degree- go figure.

"What of me King BoneSaw?" I chuckled at that name wondering just how she'd found it out and more at the title. I suppose I _was_ King but my kingdom was pathetic and nothing to be overly proud of... Yet. 

"You are to protect me as you have been and as I protect you. I can't watch my own back after all... No more than you can watch yours- and to make sure you will not wish to betray me... You shall be my equal, it is most fortunate that you are a girl _Queen_ SilverFang." My personal Loki, I thought amused.

She smiled viciously, her hasty plan of attaching herself to someone strong having paid off I thought. Of the original members who had smelt out my silver she was the only that remained- skilled, powerful and hungry for more but willing to follow the lead of the one stronger than her- she'd make for a good Queen.

It was a shame that I largely found goblins unappealing as anything more than meat as I'd found out from the slaves we matured rapidly through battle and feasting upon our enemies instead of aging traditionally- something that I hadn't noticed in the blood-rushes.

I frowned. It was.. disturbing that it had been so easy to take over regardless of that. Had the previous King been so used to peace from the wizards that he'd not prepared more than a token force? Had he and his rested on their laurels not caring to do _more_ , to _be_ more? Where was the rebellion from the people? Where was _anything_? Were Goblins really reduced to this _little_ from all the wars against Wizards in the past?

"What are you thinking about my King when you should be focusing on _consummation_?" I bit back my grimace at the 'sultry' tone and more at the naked goblin before me and decided I'd miscalculated a hair.

Still, while I still lacked much knowledge on my new race I knew well enough that turning the girl away would make me an enemy out of my most trusted ally, something I could scarcely afford. 

'Great, on top of finding out I was fully grown and an adult of my species despite still being a shrimp I have to deal with this.' I thought dejected.

"It can wait." I decided focusing on her body which wasn't quite as objectionable as her face. Sure it was paler than pale short and squat with muscles as nearly as big as mine and not nearly as shapely as a human woman's but she did have breasts, I could do this, I decided, but not in the bloody throne room. 

"Follow me." I grunted, the things I do for power, I thought even as the newly named SilverFang grabbed her clothes, armor and weapons shoving them into one of the many bags she had earned through battle, and I found myself wondering if this was really such a bad thing.

I lead her out the side of the throne room into the royal bed chambers and started removing my own armor with SilverFang eagerly assisting me eagerly which was nice, the armor was rather light to me but rather awkward to put on or take off... and without hesitation she went to work at my underclothes and her hands were suddenly on my bare skin and well, she looked much better in the rather dim bedchambers and I captured her lips with my own.

To my amusement she flinched back- as a rule from what little I've seen and heard it's a minor taboo of sorts- there's likely not one Goblin in this city that hasn't eaten at minimum a bit of another Goblin- mouths are for eating and talking and naught else.

"Do calm yourself, if I planned to eat you I'd start _lower_..." Saying that I lightly scraped my sharp teeth on her neck even as she tried to flinch away but I'd captured her hands and pressed her against the wall. I couldn't help but lick up the tiny welling of blood and she gasped. Luckily that was enough- taboos versus pleasure it's easy to see which one will generally win.

I returned to her lips and this time she hesitantly allowed me and started moving her lips as well when nothing bad happened and I released her wrists. She didn't struggle away, an better yet moaned into my mouth as my hands found her rear giving the rather large globes a squeeze and I was y unbalanced as I was pushed onto the bed the girl speared _herself_ on me with only a brief pause, our pain tolerances amazing I thought even as I reveled in the feeling around me never having experienced anything quite so tight before. With nary a few moments wait she was having her way with me removing her mouth to lightly stroke her own fangs against my neck, the danger I found was a rather good aphrodisiac- almost too good I thought struggling to prevent the enviable, then I felt her own tongue licking up my blood and that was it, the feelings of pleasure rivaled feeding and still she kept going and I found myself hanging on to my amazement.

Who'd have thought there would be such benefits to being a goblin?

I turned the tables on her much to her delight holding her wrists pinned to the bed and attacking her breasts with fangs and tongue and she screamed and sputtered below me and I joined her, pausing only to look down at the panting woman below me, her breasts a bit of a mess.

"Best get cleaned up my Queen SilverTongue, or should I saw SilverSaw? " I said with a smirk extracting myself from her causing her to shiver even as on slightly wobbly legs she rose after me.

The bathroom was even nicer than the bed chambers I thought, clearly the tub at least had been heavily enchanted and was full of warm clean water in a thrice and it was reddened with blood just as fast only for me to note that without anything keeping us injured like a knife or crossbow bolt we healed superbly fast even without sustenance, and I grinned at the faint barely visible scars on her breasts though only the ones I'd made a little too deep stayed marking her hopefully for a good long time though considering I had perfectly clear skin below my neck I rather doubted it.

From what the slaves told me that was goblin magic at work- our blood was inherently magical which lead disturbing credence to a quibbler article yet to be published about a Minister who had yet to be named eating us in _pies_ \- our blood strengthened whoever or whatever it took in or took in it it from runic enchantments or wards to metals like swords to even ourselves or just about any species one cared to name.

'What an interesting time to come into the world' I thought, the Dark Lord going on a hunt for boys rumor told could defeat the Dark Lord mere weeks before my own takeover before news from the outside world went the way of the dodo.

It worried me and intrigued me- had my parents thrice defied the Dark Lord? Had he done anything to mark me or would he in the future? In any case I knew I had an even more exciting war to look forward to. Shame I couldn't simply ask- family didn't exist for us- clans did- people that come together around a common goal whatever that may be. I considered changing that, or at least trying to find my parents but I couldn't find it within me to care and I hardly wanted to defend my throne against kids who thing it's their blood right to take it from me. 

Still, I thought it best that Harry Potter defeat Voldemort- and in the hopes that I'm in canon I decided it best to wait until a day after Halloween itself to attack the bank when everyone's busy celebrating with luck though I'd not count on it.

But.. if it was indeed the case, then I could be reasonably certain of at least a decade before Voldemort had his first chance of returning and while I could wait longer- perhaps attacking in the midst of the Battle of Hogwarts... well, I knew when Hagrid came to the bank with a small child, why, wouldn't that be the perfect time for a 'Goblin Rebellion'? We'd have to keep our heads down for a decade, but that was a small price to pay.

A rather wonderful object will be in our midst if everything goes to canon then after all... I'd rather like to see what the thing does to goblins and if it's nothing, why there's plenty of lead in the Earth!

"Deep thoughts again my King?" A voice disturbingly close asked, and I fought back my urge to flinch.

"I suppose so, I've decided- and this is to be our little secret... A year until the battle for the bank, a decade until the war of the surface, and just to keep things nice and neat I'll give us a century to take over the world."

She grinned viciously and I found out that even water can not defeat the goblin libido. 

'The rise of goblins is at hand, plunged deep into adversity' I thought with an amused grin of my own.


	4. Winning and Losing

"You don't look so tough, I challenge you-" I grinned viciously as he gurgled and clawed at the pair of knives in his throat, his slingshot and the round rock within it falling to the ground. A year of practice and feasting on challengers had honed me better than a bone knife. I still kept a couple bone weapons around for nostalgia's sake but as the enchanted mitral blades returned to the bracer of knives on my wrists, well, I couldn't help but appreciate progress.

"Anyone else?" I asked curious at the army before me. I had trained my seven far better than this, continuing their training throughout the year so they could better train their own armies in turn and it appeared it was about to become six if the rest of his trainees were as pathetic as this, 'Fucking Rock-head.' I thought with a sneer.

Yes, arming the Rock army with slingshots with rocks was perhaps not one of my most inspired ideas, nor had indulging the man and allowing 'his' soldiers stone tools, granted rune enchanted ones. 

The other armies seemed much better in compare, even his partner BloodFist's army of berserkers most of which going into fights completely nude like their rather crazy general were usually able to at least make it to me dodging wildly and with a cut or two for their trouble!

The rest of the pairs shared armies happily of course, AnkleBiter and HeartBane's fighters were vicious brawlers who used an ecstatic mix of weapons and tactics trained to use our seeming inherent stealth to their advantage when possible.

RazorKnife and ArmsMaster's were the among the most impressive I thought, I'd had him train like the Romans and Greeks with large shields etched with runes and large spears, and when the traditional formations failed large knives and whatever other weapons they liked. I'd not deprive RazorKnife of his namesake nor ArmsMaster of his axe, club, throwing knives, crossbow and more... As a rule Goblins didn't typically like using ranged weapons but did so anyway because they were efficient, any Goblin willing to volunteer to do so was a godsend. 

Of course I hardly could trust them with armies without an army of my own, well, me and SilverSaw. 

My army I had handpicked from the Pits and trained in _everything_ along with SilverSaw and the Saw clan were clearly superior to the KnifeMaster, BiterBane, Fist and Carnage clans for it. 

From boxing to what little martial arts I could muster and alter or even create for our unique physique, every weapon, every tactic, every strategy I taught them. Well, almost, but I didn't hold back much, not from my clan and they knew it. Eventually each and everyone found not only their niche but I felt I could be reasonably assured of their loyalty. 

It was also complete overkill. Even if the bank were full of Wizards my clan alone numbering the least out of all of them with a 'mere' 23 could take them on with _ease_ unless the big names were there but I hope they'd offer a challenge- they could have hired mercenaries, perhaps made clever runic traps or gotten guns! The possibilities were endless and I couldn't wait, though I rather thought my clan and my army would still be enough.

It helped to not have pesky human morals like I'd once had- I saw no problem with feeding my army well and my clan better than the rest and if the best food is other goblins well, it's lucky there are two Pits now isn't it, and luckier still that aside from a handful no one knew the second pit existed unless they were in it.

"Deep thoughts again my King?" No longer did the seductive excuse for a voice send me wanting to flee, not after the very first time together.

"Just thinking this is overkill!" I said aloud to an answering roar. 

She smirked nodding.

"Still, waste not want not- Rocky- I'm afraid you've lost the drawing with that incompetence." I said pointing to the corpse, "So you get the honor of keeping the city running in our stead and guarding the vault door and _the_ tunnel.

He grimaced but thumped his fist to his chest and bowed.

"BloodFist, you'd better back him up at the Vault door just in case they think no one's home ." I chuckled darkly, side by side they'd compete to slaughter as many of them as they could if they did, especially given that I'd had fortified the place well enough in theory be enough against even dragons and better yet had walls built around it as a final defense... The walls of course were rather load bearing ones, if they attacked in full force and got through we'd need a new entrance to the bank.

"Saw, KnifeMaster, BiterBane, and Carnage clans, with me, let's take back _our_ bank!" The answering roar was deafening. 

"I expect silence from here on out until we engage, move out!" I shouted entering the new tunnel first with SilverSaw at my side, eager to wet our blades.

We'd all had war games on this with a mock-ups of the bank thanks to some former tellers and former managers for some metal- as a rule most goblins would do anything if you paid them enough and controlling the Pits helped greatly with that so it was easily done in silence, us stepping onto the 'elevators', that were naught but stone and blood slabs and we rose one by one into the steep shaft toward the surface.

I grimaced at the wait but finally we were in a section leveled off. 

We'd easily determined through the retired managers we'd bribed that the bank as a rule didn't tend to make new tunnels any more with the decreasing number of wizards after first the Grindelwald war and the first blood war they had no need to thankfully so only a few feet and some of the strongest wards known to goblin kind stood between us... Luckily I'd figured out a solution, one already set up only needing blood.

I held up three fingers and from each company a pair of goblins rushed forward holding out bags- as aesthetically pleasing live sacrifices would be I didn't want to risk screams drawing attention prematurely.

Two fingers- everyone including me unsheathed their weapons including the bag bearers and the shield toting Armsmasters lined up before us their shields in place locked together while more of their group and mine readied their crossbows, throwing knives and whatever they had to the sides ready to duck back in if it proved needed.

One finger, they poured the blood and I lowered my arm flicking out a throwing knife in my other hand as well and with a brightening red glow the runes started absorbing the magic of the wards and didn't stop... and the energy was siphoned into the into gems on top, rune etched gems that the bag wielders grabbed once it stopped and rushed back rushing back and going down to install them in _our_ city's wards, blood locked under my control. Yeah, I wasn't too worried about my city. 

Of course, that wasn't all the energy. A small portion was released toward the bank in an explosion sending the dirt and stone flying into the banks tunnels and we rushed forth. 

I managed to stab one goblin's bare throat who had been guarding the bank proper even as my Queen did the same to the other and then.. it was over even as goblins and a few wizards foolish enough to draw weapon or wand on us _died_ or were disarmed literally and respectively, the vast majority surrendered- bank tellers aren't warriors it turned out.

"Wizards and Witches, the bank is under new management and will reopen for business as per usual _tomorrow_. Leave or stay as prisoners."

"You can't-"

"Shut up Lucius!" I blinked, was that Narcissa?... It was! Shame that I'd decided to keep things as close to canon as I could, I'd rather like to sample _her_... Best keep to the plan I decided- and besides they were already gone.

"What a disappointment... Let's hope there's some resistance down below, maybe a dragon that ignores our clankers?" I wondered hopefully... but in the end I was left disappointed, greatly so. 

* * *

The bank was mine but I'd hoped for an actual battle! I barely got to kill one lowly guard that one was so pathetic and pitiful that I hadn't felt the need to throw the knife in my hand and had stabbed his throat up close and personal!

As it was we'd lost not a single Goblin, a good thing to be sure but... I had been forward to this for so long and it was a letdown of monumental proportions.

The only thing that was even close to a challenge was the vault door leading to the rest of the bank which had been highly warded with a dragon trapped within fed only once every couple days but the thing obeyed the clankers and we knew how to destroy wards easily enough.

Worse yet was the aftermath- of having to run a bank! What a boring reward! Sure there was gold and gems to be had but if I didn't want to start the war prematurely I couldn't touch but a small fraction of it.

I'd sent out the few wizards in the bank's employee who hadn't seemed all that bothered about the changeover on shopping trips with galleons the city had been making and raw precious metals to the muggle world for the same along with setting up investment accounts- after of course signing new binding magical contracts.

I allowed the wards to start to refill, a slow process indeed but I rather my city protected than the bank- I could always dig a new tunnel. The one we'd used to get here had been collapsed as soon as the old one was reopened to half-hearted cheers from those that had stayed behind, not that they were missing much! What a compete let-down!

"There will be other battles Husband, fret not. At minimum there's your gladiatorial games and war games to say nothing of Splatterball." SilverSaw consoled me as she helped me remove my armor after I'd done the same for her.

I nodded with a slight smile, "True, there are always more battles to look forward to." I couldn't wait to play Splatterball again, take Americian Football and use a live goblin that had displeased me, give some of the players clubs and have at it until the ball was smaller than a hand or one team was unable to compete ending the game, though with a tie-

"Indeed... starting _now_." She said with a bloodthirsty grin inturupting my thoughts on true sudden death with the possibility of sudden death making my eyes widen. 

Before I could prepare she was upon me and started out with a sucker punch that I allowed to roll back my head moving with the motion and capturing her arm with my hands but having to release it to avoid a slash of her claws _failing_ to dodge completely, four painful cuts alighting on my bare side. Not for the first time I worried I'd taught her _too_ well even as she tackled me and she _won_ , my distracted state having cost me dearly as her claws were on my bare throat in a thrice. 

I didn't dare move, I barely dared to breathe, each breath that expanded my throat pricking my neck on her claws and with minimal effort she grabbed hold of my bone sword and without hesitation plunged it in herself full to the hilt, my breath hitching more painfully than usual with the claws drawing blood which were rapidly replaced by threatening fangs and a tongue eagerly lapping up my blood and knowing what that did to me the cruel woman stopped her movement atop me entirely rubbing herself, the stimulation enough to make me ejaculate most unsatisfyingly.

She released me with a smirk and I took my chance to even the score as best I could but we both knew this was my loss in our private game, though I found myself not minding overly much, at least this time my loss was rather tame really.

"I don't know if you were paying attention but I grabbed dinner as well." 

I grinned as she got out of bed grabbing a couple rather long arms out of her bag and I couldn't help but salivate, the goblins had taken my orders of disarm rather literally and I was glad they had now especially.

I took a bite and moaned as it was unlike anything I'd eaten ever before, the only thing I had to compare it to was the first time I'd eaten a goblin only _more_ , the taste was rather miserly, a gamey almost pork but the feelings within me as I ate the subtly different magic within it were explosive and I felt it within me still, a contained explosion that seemed to swell within me filling me with a different type of magic that was encased in my own, finite but I could simply eat more wizards and witches- and suddenly I realized why the Ministry wanted to deny us wands when it had seemed so foolish before, when I thought our magic simply didn't work like that! I couldn't help but laugh between bites, and laugh louder as I wondered if I'd get myself a Hogwart's letter. 

'I wonder if they'll let me bring one of the Dragons I've ordered bred?' I thought with a laugh. 

* * *

Omake:   
To my amusement it was a whole week later that I got the news I'd been waiting for. "Sire! A message from up top- the Ministry sent it's goon, no one else appeared to be with him!" I put aside the military training manual I'd been reading- a saying I read somewhere or another went something like you can screw up anything else as a ruler but not a war and that rang true enough to me. Any other mistake is at least somewhat fixable but in war a single mistake can mean you're too dead to do anything about it.

Also it'd be ages before I could get a reliable source of Witches and Wizards in any case, as much as I'd wanted to start learning their magic doing so without a reliable source of their magic would be silly. 

"Good, ready the clan EarSaw." Sure they'd only sent the one but a light show of force would do the ministry some good- besides, with invisibility who knew how many wizards were really there, possibly just outside the bank waiting?

The goblin slapped a fist against it's leather armour, as a messenger he really didn't even need even that truly but I made sure even the non-warriors in my clan were trained up and able to fight at need- besides, who knows when or where he'll need to deliver a message to?

It was with the full 23 that we ascended towards the top much faster within the Minecarts which I found out depressingly really were one speed only... For now. I chuckled at the idea of turning the already amazing ride into a true rollercoaster- but for now my engineering and de-engineering team were frantically studying muggle construction techniques along side learning how to read English to better our own knowledge of how to build and destroy fortifications first and foremost, roller-coasters were a luxury... one that I'd really need to set them on after they'd built me a true and fortified fortress and tore down the palce. It didn't need to be big, just secure and more than a pretty thing that I knew from experience was easily breached once the wards were taken care of. 

My musings I found had rather handedly passed the time to the bank. 

Goblins weren't a species full of blabber like humans, and even SilverSaw was only so tolerant over how I wasn't like most Goblins I didn't want to annoy her too badly, usually at least, and particularly not when I needed the clan to present a united front. 

"This way Sire."

We were lead to a meeting room and the messenger led us to a meeting room slamming open both doors stepping aside the Wizard giving a short shriek and flinching mightily to my amusement. 

"Relax, we don't bite-." I lied with a vicious smirk.

"I'm King Bonesaw, I was told you had business with me?"

"R-right! I.. I'm R-Roger S-Sendor here on behalf of the Ministry as H-head to the G-goblin Liaison Office to d-demand representations-"

I laughed uproariously, making demands of Kings- this guy had some guts! "Of course you are, which person did we harm that didn't violate the treaty by drawing their wand in my bank?" I asked idly cleaning my fingernails with a bone knife. 

"I- Uh, no one told me about- this is my first day!" I laughed louder. 

"So whoever was in charge saddled you with this and didn't explain it was a fool's errand! You have an enemy Mister Sendor, but unfortunately for them I'm not a monster." I carefully smiled without showing my teeth lest the brown from the bullshit I'm spewing show.

"I'd recommend seeking a safer job. Perhaps you could breed dragons? Maybe you could try to tame them and sell them as pets?" I wondered aloud. 

The man swallowed looking like he'd pass out or puke, in any case I'd had my fill of him as much as I could without eating him.

"Of course if you'd rather muck dragon dung feel free to stay-" 

The Wizard fled out through the doors past me and my clan looking like he'd faint and I laughed all the louder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling it here, I've written myself into a rather boring hole, too much of a Marty Stu... That normally would have been fine but that wasn't my goal- this wasn't meant to be the crack it's turned into- perhaps someday I'll post a rewrite or have inspiration to write something even more OP on the other side such as the muggles discovering the Star Gate and using alien technology against the goblins or the age of Superheroes starting (Marvel, D/C, or maybe even Worm), or going back and making the story more character driven, or even making the main character actually care about his fellow goblins or life in general but.. I don't foresee it as likely.


End file.
